


Colorful World Round 2

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: ficfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Information and rules about the second Round of Colorful World SHINee fic fest can be found here. The works will be posted to this collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. General Information

  


Hello guys!  
So we recently asked you to participate in a poll about the schedule concerning the second round of our fest! And it seems you want us to start early ;)  
So we will do just so!

The option with the most votes was “A”. So the schedule for the upcoming Round of Colorful World will be as follows:

**27th August – 24th September: Prompting Period  
26th September: Claiming starts**

**- > 23th October: informal check-in  
-> 5th December: Submission Day**

**11th – 17th December: Postings  
18th December: Reveals**

Thank you so much again for participating in our poll! 

Now we will continue with the important stuff. 

If you are new to our SHINee fic fest you might want to refer to our FAQ post [HERE](http://colorful-vvorld.livejournal.com/537.html). However, if you have more questions please feel free to get in contact with us via our email, twitter, livejournal or aff page ^^ We will try our utmost best to answer any question that you may have.   
We would also like to announce that starting this round we aren’t only posting to livejournal and asianfanfics but also on ao3!

 **Prompting** will begin on August 27th. We will use a ‘Google form’ to collect all of your prompts just like we did in Round 1.   
You will have until September 24th to hand in all those beautiful SHINee prompts you can think of! Let’s beat last year’s record of 184, okay? ;)  
You can choose to be an anonymous prompter, however we would like you to leave an Email-address so we can message you if any problem arises. All of your information will be handled with care and nothing but your username will be revealed during the fest (if you do not choose the ‘stay anonymous’ option). 

**Claiming** will start on September 26th. We will release the prompt archive one day prior to this, so you can already have a look at all the gorgeous prompts you can adopt. Claiming will stay open till probably end of November.  
As last time, you can choose to be an anonymous writer if you wish so.

 **Informal check-in** , just like last year the check-in will only require you to fill out the blanks in the check-in Email we will send you a week prior to the final check-in date. There is no need to attach your work in that Mail. We will only ask for a few details concerning your prompt and your username as well as your current word count. Your word count can be zero, we just want to know if you have any intention of finishing your fic before the due date.

 **Submission Day** will be on December 5th. Please send in your finished fic (attached as .docx, .txt, .rtf, or google doc) by said date to our email address.  
If you need an extension, please **message us BEFORE this date.  
If you want to drop out please message us. No reason needs to be given, just let us KNOW. **Please. It is a hassle to keep waiting for people who are not answering our emails.

Furthermore, we have some general rules that apply to our fest.  
1) This is a **SHINee** fic fest. Any SHINee OTP is welcome as well as any OT3, OT4, or OT5. But please keep in mind that the main focus should be on the boys.

2) We won’t accept any prompts or fanfictions containing noncon/dubcon content or extreme paedophilia. Keep in mind that we also won’t accept any discrimination against a member or any discrimination regarding race, religion or sexual orientation.

3) Any prompt that has sensitive content must be labelled as such. This includes material like character death, age gap, gore or heavy kinks. We will repeat this again in our prompting post. 

4) No plagiarism will be tolerated.

5) Please do not talk about your prompts/claims on social networking accounts. Any fic will be posted anonymously before the ‘reveals’-post will be uploaded. This will make the experience more unique!

6) The minimum word count for your work is 2000 words. If you need an extension or you need to drop out because of personal reasons, please inform us Mods as soon as you know.

7) You can stay anonymous as prompter and writer, however you need at least one social network account (twitter, livejournal, asianfanfics, ao3, tumblr) and a valid E-mail address so the Mods can contact you.

8) Any additional information will be given with the corresponding post (prompting post, claiming post, submission guidelines)

 

That’s it for the general introduction for Round 2! Mods K and Y are already looking forward to working with you!!   
Please stay tuned for the Prompting Post! We will upload it one day before Prompting will start… that means August 26th! That leaves you with enough time to read through the guidelines again before we open the prompting form on the 27th ^^ People who are already familiar with our fest know the drill ;)

See you guys at the end of August! ;)   
**K &Y**


	2. FAQS

**What is Colorful World ?**

We are a SHINee fic fest. We offer prompting and claiming service for wonderful fic ideas regarding our five shining stars and publish them in our community.

**  
Wait. What is a fic fest?**

A fic fest is a writing community where people leave ‘prompts’ for writers who ‘claim’ the ideas and generate a fanfic out of it.  
There is a given schedule in which prompting, claiming and writing has to be done.  
All fics will be gathered by the mods and posted to this community during ‘posting time’. All fills will be anonymous at first before the ‘reveal post’ in which every writer and prompter will be revealed if they do not wish to stay anon.

**What do prompters do?**

Prompters leave their ideas via a google form (provided by us, the mods) so any interested writer can grab it and fulfil the prompters ‘needs’. 

****What do writers do?** **

They claim the prompt they like via a google form (provided by us, the mods) and write a fic to it. This has to be done in a certain time frame which the fic fest is based upon. 

****Who can participate?** **

Anyone who has an E-mail address and at least one social network account! 

****Can I prompt more than once?** **

Yes! As much as you like! 

****Can I claim more than one prompt?** **

Yes, you can, but please keep in mind that you have to hand in your first work before you can claim another. 

****Do I need to prompt if I want to claim?** **

No. You can prompt and choose not to write as well as not prompt but claim anyway. Of course you can do both! 

****Do you provide a beta service?** **

No. Every participant is responsible for their work on their own. Feel free to ask a friend to proofread for you as long as the friend doesn’t reveal your participation on social networking accounts! 

****What if I can’t meet the deadline?** **

If you know you won’t be able to hand in your work in time, please contact us and either ask for an extension or ask to drop out of the fest. In any way please, please inform us if you have any time management problems. 

****What is an informal check-in?** **

Informal check-in means that you do not have to send in your current word document. Instead, we simply ask for a picture of your current word count, your prompt number and a small summary to your fanfic. Please send us an E-mail including these things by the date of the check-in! 

****What are the Ratings?** **

**G:** General audience, appropriate for all ages. Therefore, no violence, nudity, any sensual/sexual activity, drug and/or alcohol use, and language beyond polite conversation are allowed under this rating.  
**PG:** Parental guidance is suggested for readers age 12 and under. Stories in this category may contain very mild language, limited concepts of violence.  
**PG-13:** Parental guidance is advised for readers age 12 and under. Stories in this category may contain moderate language and more advanced themes of violence, themes of sensuality or sexuality, and other similar content including brief or implied nudity of a non-sexual nature, and drug/alcohol use by adults.  
**R:** Parental warning of adult themes and content. Stories in this category may contain strong language including some profanity of a sexual nature, advanced themes of violence, advanced sensual or sexual situations, implied sexual activity, drug and/or alcohol use or abuse by adults, and other similar content.  
**NC-17:** Stories in this category may contain extreme language, forms of extreme violence, explicit and graphic sexual activity, and drug and alcohol use of underage characters. 

****What is the time schedule of R(ound)2?** **

**27th August: prompting starts  
** 24th September: prompting ends  
26th September: claiming starts  
23rd October: Informal check-in  
5th December: submission day  
11th December - 17th December: posting period  
18th December: reveals 


	3. Prompting Manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompting Manual!

  


Hey guys! Here are **Mods K &Y** with a short manual on Prompting. Some of you already know the drill, yet for those who are new to this we have summarized everything there is to know about prompting again.  
Our prompting is done via a ‘Google Form’ which collects all of your prompts for us and archives them. Keep in mind that you need a **VALID** Email address if you want to prompt, even if you choose to stay an anonymous Prompter.

Let’s get this started! ^^

> Prompting is open between August 27th (12 pm GMT) and September 24th (12 pm GMT)

> The Archive with the collected prompts will be released on September 25th (12 pm GMT) 

> You can leave as many prompts as you want! If you join as a prompter, you can join as a writer as well, but you are not obligated to.

> Prompts containing noncon/dubcon or heavy paedophilia will be automatically deleted as they violate our policy

> Any SHINee pairing is welcome, as long as at least one member is included in the pairing. OT3, OT4, OT5 is also welcome! If you don’t want to limit it to a certain couple, you can write either all possible couples or just write ‘any’ to leave the choice to the possible claimer

> Please keep in mind to include all your warnings at the beginning of your prompt text summary if your prompt is tagged with ‘trigger warning’   
Example:  
“[Warning: self-harm, abusive relationship] A has been trying to hide his misery for many years……….. “

> As stated before, you can choose to stay as an anonymous prompter, however we require a valid Email address so we can contact you if we/the possible claimer have/has questions regarding your prompt. Your Email address will never be published.

And that’s about it!   
If you want to prompt, all you need to do then is fill out the form that we will publish : )

[It asks for an (optional) username, an (obligatory) email address, a second contact method(optional), if you want to stay anonymous or not, if this prompt needs a trigger warning, the couple you wish to see, the rating (range) you wish to see, urls you want to include (optional) and of course the text of your prompt as well as ‘candy points’ that you would like to see and ‘please don’ts’ where you can state what you absolutely don’t want to see ^^] 

Prompting will start tomorrow and we can’t wait to see all of your amazing ideas! ^^ If you have any more questions or if you are still unsure about something, please don’t hesitate to message us!  
 **Mods K &Y**


	4. Prompting Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find the information about the prompting period as well as the link to the prompting form in this chapter!

 

The time has come!  
The prompting period starts as of now, August 27th!  
You can find the link at the bottom of the page ^^ Like last time the Mods have included some tips/reminders for you in this post.

And so, we will repeat what we’ve said in Round 1: Please keep in mind to keep your prompt summary as short as possible, but as detailed as needed.  
Give the writer who wants to adopt your prompt some space, but don’t forget to give them a general direction.  
(However, if you want to use a quote or some song lyrics as a prompt that’s completely okay as well ^^)  
For those who are new to our fest we have come up with examples again:

 **Bad Prompt 1)**  
“Minho is really bored with his life. So he goes out and meets a stranger named Key.”

_- > really vague, the writer will be confused about what you want to see_

**Bad Prompt 2)**  
“Minho is a student at XX university, has three pets named A, B and C, and although his studies should keep him busy he is absolutely bored with his life. Not even his pets can help him. So on one Saturday night he pulls on his favourite black jeans and leaves for Hongdae to go clubbing in YY club. Many people are flirting with him but he rejects them all. It takes a while and many cocktails until a stranger with blonde hair, and the sexiest clothes ever, catches his attention.  
He approaches him after battling with himself, and the person introduces himself as Key. They go home and have a one night stand but Minho is so worked up about it that he neglects his studies, fails some exams and his family drops by to scold him about ignoring his academic duties. In the end he finds Key again and they marry in America.”

_- > too much information! There is no freedom left for the writer _

**Good Prompt**  
“Minho was bored with his life so he went out and had a one night stand with a beautiful stranger. All he knows is that he goes by the name Key. But after what was supposed to be a one night stand he found himself too deeply involved, too hung up that even his studies suffer. All he wants now is to meet Key again and maybe have a chance with him.”  
_  
- > basic plot line is given, but the writer still has enough freedom to toy with_

There is also the possibility to further refine your prompt via the ‘candy points’ and the ‘please don’ts’ section! ^^ _Candy Points_ are things you would like to see in the fic, but the writer is not obligated to include them. _Please Don’ts_ are things that you absolutely do not want to be included and the writer should stick to that.

The prompting form includes small explanations to the blanks that you need to fill out in order to prompt for Colorful World , but if you are uncertain about something, just hit us up at any of our accounts or write as an Email and we will reply asap!

Thank you so much for all of your support! ^^ 

HAPPY PROMPTING! **Y &K**

****

**[>Prompt Form<](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeiDwQuL2fg4KFg_slztoL645_xAQCeChOUxcbJ7CLaUnlBhA/viewform) **


	5. The Prompt Archive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find the link to the prompt archive here! ^^

  


And here we are! ModK has created this wonderful prompt archive where all those lovely prompts of our Prompters have found a home for now.  
We would like to thank everyone for   
**236 new SHINee prompts for Round 2!**  
  
Thank you so much!! This time we have 21 different pairings!  
Combined with the leftover prompts from Round 1 we have even more prompts in total you can choose from! The prompts from Round 1 are listed in a different page in the prompt archive and labelled with a number and R1 to indicate that it is a prompt from the previous Round.

 

Once you open the archive, you will find an explanation on the very first page that you see. 

 

Claiming will start on **September 26th at 12 pm GMT!** Claiming works on the first come first serve base. That means that the sooner you fill out the provided google form to claim a prompt, the higher the chance for you to actually get it. (However you will be able to fill out a second choice you will automatically get assigned to if your first choice is already taken – this option is not obligatory though)   
Also you can only claim one prompt at a time. Once you have finished a fic and sent that one in however, you can immediately head over to the prompt archive again and claim a new one! ^^

**The final deadline is December 5th!**

And now to the actual archive! All you need to do is follow this link:

[>SHINing ARCHIVE](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1enwHjf4fh6UD3MjxijMTlhSJxyGq7cR-VjGUwa80V1Y/edit#gid=0)

**-ModsK &Y**


	6. Claiming Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic Claiming Manual and Claiming form can be found here ^o^

  


Claiming is now officially **  
[OPEN]  
** !! ^o^  
Basically all you need to do is follow the link provided at the bottom and fill out the form with your contact details and the prompt number(s) you want.  
For everyone who is new to this, we have summarized the process again!

The form will ask for your **Email-address** , so we can contact you and send you the prompt confirmation, the check-in details and the submission details. The major part of communication between you and us Mods will happen through Email.

Your **username** (aff, ao3, lj, twitter, tumblr) that will be published during ‘Reveals Day’.

An **‘anonymous’** option that you can tick if you don’t want to be revealed during ‘Reveals Day’ as the author of the fic you handed in. 

And your **1st ) and 2nd )** prompt choice. You are not obligated to fill in a second prompt choice. This is only a possibility for you to get your second favourite prompt assigned in case someone was faster than you in claiming your first choice.

And that’s all there is to it! After you have filled out the form you will receive a confirmation Email from us containing the prompt number and the details of the prompt you have claimed!  
Before you claim, have another look at the prompt archive again and check if the prompt you had your eyes on before hasn’t been claimed yet.  
If it has been claimed, you will find it ~~crossed out~~ and in  grey.  
If a prompt has been claimed before, but has been dropped by the claimer it will be coloured in  blue. That means that it is free to be claimed again!

As a claimer there are a few things now that you need to keep in mind:

\- The minimum word count of a fic is 2000 words

\- There will be a informal check-in on the 23rd of October, asking for your current word count and if you are still intending to finish your work (if you have zero words, but intend to finish till December 5th that is okay). We will send out a reminder Email about it beforehand.

\- The submission Day is December 5th. Please send in your works latest on said day. We will send out a reminder Email beforehand

\- If you need an extension, please write us **AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

\- Also if you need to drop out of the fest **please message us**. We don’t need a reason, just tell us you do. We had to chase after some people last year and they never replied back to our Emails. Please, just let us know, we won’t be angry, there will be no consequence for you.

That’s it!   
We also want to encourage new writers again to try their hand at this! If you need any help, any hand holding or help in finding a beta for you, we will be there to support you! Don’t hesitate to message us ;) We don’t bite!  
The writing period this time is 70 days! Claiming will be open until one week prior to the submission day (28th November) for anyone who is quick in whipping something up ^^ It can be something small as long as you fulfill the 2000 word mark! (If it’s 1900, that’s okay too ;D )

We hope that many of you will take home a prompt!   
Have lots of fun with **Colorful_World** Round 2!!!!! ^^

  
[ **PROMPT ARCHIVE** ](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1enwHjf4fh6UD3MjxijMTlhSJxyGq7cR-VjGUwa80V1Y/edit#gid=1633074640)

**[CLAIMING FORM](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeP0bcamIo7aDWKCYJpdNLxx1OzHKXd_d1UACvIhaspslgTtA/viewform) **   


**-Mods K &Y**


	7. About the check-in!

  


Hello there guys!  
This goes out to all of our participants. The check-in date for our fest was yesterday, October 23rd! There are some participants however who have not yet checked-in so we would like to remind you with this entry about checking your E-mails _as soon as possible!_  
Thank you so much!

Also we would like to say that - even though the check-in has already passed - claiming is still open and you can drop by our archive anytime and claim a prompt that inspires you ;D  
If you claim now, you are not required to send us an E-mail about your progress as the date has already passed.

**There are 42 days left before Submission Day! ^o^**  
If you want to submit your fic early because you have already finished, please let us know via an Email and we will send you the submission guide! After handing in your work you are also allowed to claim another prompt if you like.

 

Thank you to anyone who has already checked in and is working so hard !!  
 **ModK and Y** are cheering for you! Thank you so much!


	8. Reminder about Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guidelines for the Submission!

 

Hi guys! This is just a friendly reminder that the final Submission Day is on December the 5th! However, for all those of you who have already finished, or intend to finish before we send out the Final Submission Guidelines via Email later this month, we will upload the guidelines here already for reference :)  
You can send in your work anytime! 

There are only a few things that you need to keep in mind: __

_> The minimum word count is  >1900 words_

_> The final day of Submission is December 5th. Please hand in your work any day before said date. If you can’t make it, please ask us for an extension. (We are able to offer you a few more days, but please, do inform us!) _

_> Do not upload your fic on your personal account until the fest is over, this would otherwise ruin the purpose of this fest. However, you are free to do so as soon as the fest is over on December 20th : ) _

_> Please use one of these formats for your fic: .doc, .docx, google docs, .txt, or .rtf _

 

Please copy-paste this section into your submission Email and fill it out with the respective words/paragraphs:

 

**Title:** FILL IN THE TITLE OF YOUR FIC  
 **Prompt-#:** THE NUMBER OF YOUR PROMPT  
 **Pairing:** THE MAINPAIRING OF YOUR FIC (and sidepairing(s) )  
 **Author:** YOUR USERNAME WITH WHICH YOU SIGNED UP + THE PLATFORM (eg. ModK@lj) or "Anonymous"  
 **Word count:** FILL IN YOUR FIC’S WORD COUNT  
 **Rating:** FILL IN THE RATING/RATING RANGE OF YOUR FIC  
 **Warnings:** FILL IN ALL OF YOUR WARNINGS HERE  
 **Summary:** FILL IN A SHORT SUMMARY OF YOUR FIC 

Attach the document of your fanfic to the Email and send it to **colorful.vvorld@gmail.com**!

Please use the Subject line [Final Submission] – your #number (prompt number)  
And thats about it!  
Like we have stated above, all of our participants will receive this information as an Email as well at the end of this month. This is just for all those early birds ;)

Cheering for you!!  
 **Mods Y &K**


	9. Submission Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last infos about the Submission Day

  


It’s D-Day!  
Today, **December 5th** , marks the final day for submissions considering that you did not ask for a extension previously.  
We would like to remind everyone of you who hasn’t sent in their work to us via Email to do so as soon as possible ^^  
We do realize of course that due to different timezones the date might be off for us Mods by one day. So please don’t worry about matching our timezone!  
Just get it in by 23:59 of December 5th your time!  
That’s completely fine with us.

We have already received a good amount of fics and are currently waiting for those without an extension to send in the remaining ones.

So good luck in the last few hours if you are doing some last minute writing ;D

If you know that you can’t make it by today, please write us a quick email and either ask for a last minute extension or let us know that you are dropping out. **If anything, just let us know.** We will not ask for any reason.  
Thank you so much for everyone’s cooperation! 

Posting will start on December 11th!!  
We can’t wait ^^  
 **Mods K &Y**


	10. Posting Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about the upcoming postings!

 

We can finally reveal our plans for the posting schedule! :D  
With all the submissions from our lovely writers we have assembled a wonderful collection!  
After some calculations, we have come to the decision that starting from today, December 11th, we will post approx. 5 fics a day.  
The number may vary for a few days as we are still waiting for some works from people who have not yet replied to us.

The posting will start today and will end on December 17th.  
The reveals will follow on December 18th.  
We hope that you will find the time to read all the lovely works and leave encouraging comments for our writers! We would like to announce that the daily postings will probably happen around 5 – 8 pm GMT due to the Mods private schedules.  
Thank you! ^o^

**-Mods K &Y**


	11. Masterlist& Reveals

✿✿✿

  
  
  
  
**Day 1, 11th Dec:**  
  
✿  
1)  
**Title :** Just Perfect  
**Prompt-# :** 83  
**For :** [](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/profile)[**kouyou_x3**](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** JongkeyWedding @ aff  
**Word count :** 7,437  
**Rating :** NC 17 (18+)  
**Warnings :** Smut  
**Summary :**. Kibum has always been blind and he has been always insecure. But his loving boyfriend confesses that not even he is perfect, no one is.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8818771)✿  
  
  
✿  
2)  
**Title :** The Garden Of Gojoseon - side notes about the personas of Kim Kibum  
**Prompt-# :** 109  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** Girl-From-Hell @ aff  
**Word count :** 2,680  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Jonghyun was cursed to have an eternal live looking for his soulmate. Here are the side notes talking about some of the personas his Kim Kibum lived in.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8818927)✿  
  
  
✿  
3)  
**Title :** Pull me back, pull me closer  
**Prompt-# :** 31  
**For :** kimchlee @ aff, withloveshinee @ twitter  
**Pairing :** fem!OnHo  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** 6,397  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** explicit sexual content  
**Summary :** It’s been four years. And Eunsook thought she was over Choi Minjung, but a certain fateful encounter proves her otherwise.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8819011)✿  
  
  
✿  
4)  
**Title :** Everything  
**Prompt-# :** 26R1  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Taemin  
**Author :** LKChoi @ aff/ao3  
**Word count :** 1,895  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** Explicit sexual content  
**Summary :** Taemin has slept around a lot, had had his fun share of experiences. But today, this time, he wants to have sex with someone who matters and it terrifies him so much as he has never felt this way before.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8819065)✿  
  
  
✿  
5)  
**Title :** But you didn't  
**Prompt-# :** 30  
**For :** key_umma @ aff, vickey1314 @ twitter  
**Pairing :** Onew/Key  
**Author :** [](http://life-not-knife.livejournal.com/profile)[**life_not_knife**](http://life-not-knife.livejournal.com/)  
**Word count :** 2,965  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** Mature sexual themes, mentions of death.  
**Summary :** Kibum recalls all of the times Jinki was there for him and then that one time, when things were different.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8819224)✿  
  
  
  
**Day 2, 12th Dec:**  
  
✿  
6)  
**Title :** Home  
**Prompt-# :** 71  
**For :** holyhock23 @ twitter, bastardwinner (tumblr)  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** [](http://midoyotvxq.livejournal.com/profile)[**midoyotvxq**](http://midoyotvxq.livejournal.com/)  
**Word count :** 5,612  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** Wolf!AU, Knotting, Self-lubricating, Mpreg  
**Summary :** Being a stray omega after he is kicked out of his previous pack, Kibum meets Jonghyun, an alpha who takes him into his pack and gives him a home.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830474)✿  
  
  
✿  
7)  
**Title :** Take me for a ride  
**Prompt-# :** 92  
**For :** [](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/profile)[**kouyou_x3**](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** Disraeli @ Ao3  
**Word count :** 3,591  
**Rating :** R [M]  
**Warnings :** None  
**Summary :** Jonghyun just wants a new car, but salesman Kibum has him wrapped around his little finger.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830528)✿  
  
  
✿  
8)  
**Title :** Because of Eve  
**Prompt-# :** 152  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Onew/Taemin, side!Minho/Key  
**Author :** AnotherWriter @ AFF  
**Word count :** 3,700+  
**Rating :** G  
**Warnings :** None  
**Summary :** Minho is acting like a lovesick idiot and Onew doesn't understand how it happens. But with the accidental meeting between Onew and Eve, he finally gets an idea on what Minho is talking about. And after ten days, Onew finally understands.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830534)✿  
  
  
✿  
9)  
**Title :** Speak of the Devil  
**Prompt-# :** 210  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Taemin/Key (platonic)  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** 2,459  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Taemin is a demon. He grants wishes in exchange for souls. It's a simple exchange, except this time, it's not.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830522)✿  
  
  
✿  
10)  
**Title :** Guide me to your heart  
**Prompt-# :** 167  
**For :** pastelicecream @ twt / -kimkyungri- @ aff  
**Pairing :** Taemin/Kai  
**Author :**[](http://light-voltage.livejournal.com/profile)[ **light_voltage**](http://light-voltage.livejournal.com/)  
**Word count :** ~2,900  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** language  
**Summary :** Taemin can’t really believe he is doing this but he just purchased a ticket to the same City Bus Tour two times in a row. And not for the sights. But for the handsome tour guide.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830510)✿  
  
  
✿  
11)  
**Title:** Somewhere Only We Know (Part 1)  
**Prompt-#:** 67  
**For:** onkeybum_ @ twitter  
**Pairing:** Onew/Key  
**Author:** moshiznik @ tumblr (aff  & ao3)  
**Word count:** 1,165  
**Rating:** PG (this part)  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** In which Jinki and Key are strangers both looking for love and end up finding it in each other.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830357)✿  
  
  
  
**Day 3, 13th Dec:**  
  
✿  
12)  
**Title :** Dirorirodis  
**Prompt-# :** 204  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key (and allusions to Drinking Solo pairings)  
**Author :** figleaf @ AFF  
**Word count :** 6,900  
**Rating :** R  
**Warnings :** Rated for cursing and general vulgarity, nothing very violent or explicit actually happens.  
**Summary :** Minho's conscience is bothering him, so he pays Kibum a visit in Noryangjin to try and apologize for his past behavior. It doesn't go quite the way he planned.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8839096)✿  
  
  
✿  
13)  
**Title :** Flesh and blood  
**Prompt-# :** 142R1  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** Baya_111 @ AFF  
**Word count :** 3,623  
**Rating :** R  
**Warnings :** kinda gore, a bit graphic  
**Summary :** Being a werewolf in a pop boyband isn't easy, but Jonghyun manages. He doesn't even let anyone else find out his secret. Until one day, he slips up bigtime. Sneaking out of the dorm one night during a full moon, he runs into someone unexpected on his way to his usual hideout. He couldn't control himself; the other didn't stand a chance. The pure shock halted his transformation, and he was left, shaking, to call someone to help clean up the mess. The only person he trusted to 'help first, ask questions later'? Kibum.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8839108)✿  
  
  
✿  
14)  
**Title :** Coming Home  
**Prompt-# :** 39  
**For :** onkeybum_ @ twitter  
**Pairing :** Minho/Jonghyun  
**Author :** [](http://paranoiascreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**paranoiascreams**](http://paranoiascreams.livejournal.com/)  
**Word count :** 3,607 if not including the translated parts, 4,747 with translations.  
**Rating :** PG for the cursing  
**Warnings :** The timeline might confuse you a bit  
**Summary :** Jonghyun returns to South Korea after studying abroad for two years and confesses to Minho in an unlikely way.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8839174)✿  
  
  
✿  
15)  
**Title:** Thriller  
**Prompt-#:** 169  
**For:** [](http://sweetmoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweetmoon**](http://sweetmoon.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Minho/Key (slight Onew/Taemin)  
**Author:** [](http://nonbinarytaemin.livejournal.com/profile)[**nonbinarytaemin**](http://nonbinarytaemin.livejournal.com/)  
**Word Count:** 11,070  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Major character death, horror elements, violence, blood, mentions of transphobic/queerphobic bullying, one instance of misgendering a trans character, implied abuse, swearing  
**Summary:** Minho’s a high school kid who’s just looking forward to getting out of his math class for the weekend. Key’s an escapee from a government lab who’s just looking for somewhere to be safe. Neither of them planned for this. (Stranger Things AU)  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8839192)✿  
  
  
✿  
16)  
**Title :** Yellow Lamborghini  
**Prompt-# :** 190  
**For :** Mayuri @ AFF  
**Pairing :** Onew/Key  
**Author :** WickedDemonAngel @ aff  
**Word Count :** 2,333  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** swearing  
**Summary :** After an already terrible day, getting splashed by water from a yellow Lamborghini is the final straw that has Kibum marching to the car to give the driver a piece of his mind. However, it's hard to stay too angry when the stranger is beautiful, kind, and has god awful puns.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8839234)✿  
  
  
  
**Day 4, 14th Dec:**  
  
✿  
17)  
**Title :** Eternal Existence (with you)  
**Prompt-# :** 146  
**For :** pastelicecream @ twt / -kimkyungri- @ aff  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** [](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/profile)[**kouyou_x3**](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/)  
**Word count :** 3,384  
**Rating :** R  
**Warnings :** mention of blood, violence  
**Summary :** Jonghyun had yearned to watch the sunrise. But a certain human changed his mere excuse of an existence back into a real life. Kibum made him feel. Kibum made him love. Vampire!AU  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8848135)✿  
  
  
✿  
18)  
**Title :** Lamborghinis’ are sexy  
**Prompt-# :** 108  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** Jongkeywedding @ aff  
**Word count :** 2,050  
**Rating :** Nc 15  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Jonghyun brings Kibum home from practice in his new car.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8848147)✿  
  
  
✿  
19)  
**Title :** Big Fish  
**Prompt-# :** 57  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Onew/Taemin  
**Author :** ACatWhoWrites @ AO3  
**Word count :** 2,360  
**Rating :** PG  
**Warnings :** mentions of blood  
**Summary :** Jinki catches the largest fish he's ever caught before, but he'd feel bad, if he ate it.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8848195)✿  
  
  
✿  
20)  
**Title :** a case of you and me  
**Prompt-# :** 4  
**For :** onkeybum_ @ twitter  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Taemin + a teeny tiny mention of Jonghyun/Jaejoong  
**Author :** nekrateholic @ AO3  
**Word count :** 4,522  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** mentions of abuse and (mostly internalized) homophobia  
**Summary :** After they die people get to revisit the moments of their lives they regret. Jonghyun and Taemin get to do it together.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8848348)✿  
  
  
✿  
21)  
**Title :** Red to Violet  
**Prompt-# :** 68  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Onew/Minho, Onew/Taemin, Onew/Key, Jonghyun/Onew  
**Author :** majingkis @ AFF  
**Word count :** 9,182  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** Graphic smut  
**Summary :** Jinki's new obsession with garterbelt stockings that had begun with purely innocent intentions has taken a toll on the other SHINee members. And Jinki is loving every second of it.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8848363)✿  
  
  
✿  
22)  
**Title :** Birthday Blowie  
**Prompt-# :** 97  
**For :** [](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/profile)[**kouyou_x3**](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing :** Taemin/Key  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** 2,300+  
**Rating :** PG-15  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Kibum's birthday is coming up and all of the other members are trying to find the best gift there is for their Kibummie.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8848420)✿  
  
  
  
**Day 5, 15th Dec:**  
  
✿  
23)  
**Title :** Sono et Voce  
**Prompt-# :** 10  
**For :** _keysteam @ twitter  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key, side (platonic) Taemin/Kai  
**Author :** eorumverba @ tumblr  
**Word Count :** 16,164  
**Rating :** G  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** The summer before Kibum's senior year would be the same had it not been for three things: Taemin, Jongin, and the chance sighting of Jonghyun's voice from around the corner.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857912)✿  
  
  
✿  
24)  
**Title :** Home  
**Prompt-# :** 147  
**For :** [](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/profile)[**kouyou_x3**](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key, side pairing Minho/Taemin  
**Author :** Chocolatcatfish @ aff  
**Word Count :** 8,114 words  
**Rating :** PG  
**Warnings :** None  
**Summary :** For the longest time, Camp Half Blood has never felt like home to Jonghyun like it did for the other demigods. Sometimes, change and risk-taking aren't as scary as they seem to be.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857966)✿  
  
  
✿  
25)  
**Title :** Words don't come easy  
**Prompt-# :** 9  
**For :** coffeeinseoul (aff), theloveablemaknae@tumblr.com  
**Pairing :** Onew/Minho  
**Author :** taender-kisses on tumblr, @ taender_kisses on twitter  
**Word count :** 2,049  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** mentions of sex  
**Summary :** Jinki wants to initiate sexual activities, but Minho has a hard time telling him he is asexual.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8858005)✿  
  
  
✿  
26)  
**Title :** bound  
**Prompt-# :** 33  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Minho/Taemin, past!Jinki/Taemin, side!Eunsook/Gwiboon, implied!Jinki/Jongin  
**Author :** onthighsbelongtotaemin @ tumblr  
**Word count :** 25,235  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** mention of slavery  & prostitution  
**Summary :** Taemin enters enemy land as a slave to murder the man responsible for his kingdom's defeat in a recent war. Complications arise when he is given to lord Minho as a pleasure slave instead of as a soldier  & too much time spent alone with a fellow pleasure slave, eunsook, has him questioning his motivations & softening his resolve; especially when his past catches up to him with lethal consequences.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857984)✿  
  
  
✿  
27)  
**Title :** Daylight  
**Prompt-# :** 28  
**For :** key_umma @ aff, vickey1314 @ twitter  
**Pairing :** Onew/Key  
**Author :** priiserpa @ Twitter  
**Word count :** 16,371  
**Rating :** 18+  
**Warnings :** Violence and torture. About the writing: english it's not my first language and this is the first time ever that I write a fic in english, so be kind with me please.  
**Summary :** Kim Kibum has never been normal. No, he was too dangerous. He was lost, with people he didn’t know. They would bring him to places so blindly white, with so many people that would poke him with sticks, or sting him and no one ever explained to him what the hell was going on. He prayed for the night to come, so he could close his eyes and dream about his parents.  
Until one day someone different appears. It was like Jinki was there to brighten Kibums life.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8858017)✿  
  
  
  
**Day 6, 16th Dec:**  
  
✿  
28)  
**Title :** "Becoming Ten Dollars Richer" - A Biography by Lee Jinki  
**Prompt-# :** 107  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** ourshineeshrine @ tumblr  
**Word count :** 3,186  
**Rating :** G / PG  
**Warnings :** None  
**Summary :** Jonghyun didn't like black coffee at all. But, he really liked Kibum, so he supposed that that was alright.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8859400)✿  
  
  
✿  
29)  
**Title :** The trouble first love brings  
**Prompt-# :** 180  
**For :** pastelicecream @ twt / -kimkyungri- @ aff  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** around 2,500  
**Rating :** PG  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Kibum is dating Mr. Goody two-shoes from the class across his. They couldn't be any different with his shaggy brown hair and Kibum's flashing blue. But somehow Kibum finds himself working on Valentine's chocolate for him regardless.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8859520)✿  
  
  
✿  
30)  
**Title :** Your name ( &my number)  
**Prompt-# :** 225  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Onew/Taemin  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** ~2,000  
**Rating :** R  
**Warnings :** phone sex, language  
**Summary :** Taemin has a client he really likes and maybe ignoring Jongin's advices is exactly what he needs to do.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8859526)✿  
  
  
✿  
31)  
**Title :** Cheap and Wild(e)  
**Prompt-# :** 62R1  
**For :** MAWRS @ Twitter, marstheredplanet.tumblr.com  
**Pairing :** Taemin/Key  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** 2,231  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Joonmyeon just can’t watch his bestfriend Kibum drooling over that hot stranger anymore and decides to ruin a pair of Cheap Monday’s. All for the greater good.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8859556)✿  
  
  
✿  
32)  
**Title :** Come Clean, Summer Breeze  
**Prompt-# :** 219  
**For :** [](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/profile)[**kouyou_x3**](http://kouyou-x3.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing :** girl!Taemin/Kai (side Jonghyun/Key, Luna/Onew; past Minho/Taemin)  
**Author :** Chlexcer @ AO3  
**Word count :** 28,805 words  
**Rating :** M  
**Warnings :** Infidelity, angst, mentions of depression and dissociation (Genre: romance, slow-burn, angst)  
**Summary :** It takes an earthquake for Lee Taeyeon to get acquainted with the sea, and the dazzling smile of a girl for her to fall in love with it.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ColorfulWorldFicFest/works/8859601)✿  
  
  
✿  
33)  
**Title :** Bad Connection  
**Prompt-# :** 49  
**For :** onkeybum_ @ twitter  
**Pairing :** Onew/Key  
**Author :** JK_1423 @ twitter  
**Word count :** 1,661  
**Rating :** G  
**Warnings :** None  
**Summary :** Jinki thought it'd be funny so he sent a photo of him and a statue with a caption to surprise Kibum. But then the connection went bad.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8859631)✿  
  
  
  
**Day 7, 17th Dec:**  
  
✿  
34)  
**Title :** Cabin Cuddles  
**Prompt-# :** 206  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** ~2,000  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** shapeshifter!AU, tooth rotting fluff!!  
**Summary :** Jonghyun needs a little help until he understands what Kibum really wants. But once he knows, he loves to give in  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878453)✿  
  
  
✿  
35)  
**Title :** Even the best-laid plans  
**Prompt-# :** 123  
**For :** bluefloral @ aff  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key, one-sided!Jonghyun/Taemin, past!Minho/Key  
**Author :** syncopate on ao3  
**Word count :** 7,111  
**Rating :** PG  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** In which Jonghyun is helplessly in crush with Taemin, who is starting a relationship with Minho, who used to date Kibum, who is apparently his best friend's cousin. And oh, Kibum has plans to get Minho back, and wants Jonghyun's help.  
Or, Jonghyun learns no one should listen to Kibum and everyone should listen to Jinki.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878477)✿  
  
  
✿  
36)  
**Title :** (Un)Expected Beginnings  
**Prompt-# :** 63  
**For :** Layni17 @ aff  
**Pairing :** Minho/Jonghyun  
**Author :** [](http://paranoiascreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**paranoiascreams**](http://paranoiascreams.livejournal.com/)  
**Word count :** 6,542  
**Rating :** PG for a bit of cursing  
**Warnings :** Minor character death  
**Summary :** Minho was satisfied with staring at the frequent customer in his café until an unexpected incident spirals him into Jonghyun's life.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878603)✿  
  
  
✿  
37)  
**Title :** Same As It Never Was  
**Prompt-# :** 182  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Taemin  
**Author :** [](http://whisper-lucifer.livejournal.com/profile)[**whisper_lucifer**](http://whisper-lucifer.livejournal.com/)  
**Word count :** 12k+ (so far)  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** Drama, Smut, Mentions of Violence  & blood (though not all of these are in this part)  
**Summary :** Wherein a messy breakup and a car accident has Jonghyun falling into a parallel world so full of magic (and a Faerie Knight who claims to have loved him for centuries) that even if he could go back, despite the dangers of this new world...he's not sure he wants to.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878669)✿  
  
  
✿  
38)  
**Title :** Neighbor  
**Prompt-# :** 8  
**For :** onkeybum_ @ twitter  
**Pairing :** Onew/Key  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** 6.4k  
**Rating :** PG  
**Warnings :** N/A  
**Summary :** Jinki feels himself fall in love for the first time with someone getting over their first love.  
✿[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878690)✿


	12. Thank You Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End notes and statistics

 

❖❖❖

  
  
The Masterlist with the reveals has just been posted.  
And you guys know what that means.  
Round 2 is officially over now!  
We would like to thank every one of you who made this Round just as successful as the first!  
  
The prompters, who took all of their creativity – all of their ideas, and enabled this Round to start in the first place with 236 wonderful prompts for our archive.  
  
The writers who were inspired by those prompts and joined us for the last few months in a long journey! In the end they gifted us with **38 fantastic** SHINee fics!  <3 Thank you!  
  
The readers, rebloggers, retweeters, and all supporters out there: Thank you so much. The Mods couldn’t have done this without every single one of you.  
We hope that we were able to make a lot of you smile and that the prompters are happy with the outcome of their prompts and that the writers had a lot of fun while writing their amazing fics.  
That’s what we are aiming for with this Fest anyway.  
  
Another comment from the Mods:  
  
**Y:** Thank you for making this Round 2 possible. We are very happy that the demand was so high and made this possible to begin with. We have tried our best and we hope that we might be able to continue this in the future. Thank you for the easy communication ^^ It was fun!! Let’s continue to support SHINee together in 2017 as well!!  
  
**K:** to all of our lovely prompters, writers and readers a big thank you ~~~ without you would this all not be possible. Hosting such a fic fest comes with a loooot of work but it’s worth it when you see the outcome of it. Once more could we achieve a nice numbers of new fics for all of you. We hope to be able to continue with this fic fest in 2017 with a Round 3 and for this do I already want to invite all of you again to join us ;) But for now thank you for a great Round 2 of Colorful_ World fic fest !!!!  
  
**Thank you!**  
  
We have some statistics in store for you now that will give you a small overview over Round 2:  
  
First of all we want to thank JongKeyWedding and Sherleigh as well as paranoiascreams for contributing more than one fic in this Round!  
You are amazing!  
  
We were able to gather 236 prompts of 21 Pairings in total! : ) From our original number of writers we have 10 dropouts, leaving 35 writers to complete this Round!  
Thank you so much!!  
  
In detail our statistics look like this:  


  | **Total number of fics** | **Word count**  
---|---|---  
Round 2 | 38 | 235.816  
Onew/Jonghyun | 1 | 9.182  
Onew/Key | 6 | 30.885  
Onew/Minho | 2 | 8.446  
Onew/Taemin | 3 | 8.247  
Jonghyun/Key | 14 | 74.473  
Jonghyun/Minho | 2 | 11.016  
Jonghyun/Taemin | 3 | 18.467  
Key/Minho | 1 | 11.070  
Key/Taemin | 3 | 7.090  
Minho/Taemin | 1 | 25.235  
Taemin/Kai | 2 | 31.705  
  
  
  
  
We would also like to let you know that in the following days we will slowly update the originally posted entries and change the ‘Anonymous until Reveals’ to the rightful writers’ usernames to prevent any confusion in the future ^^  
Everyone, we want to wish you a very happy Christmas if you are celebrating that and a ‘Happy New Year’ which shall be filled with happiness and health!  
  
  
  
**Mods Y &K**


End file.
